veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed
Plot The episode begins in the great city of Bumblyburg. Percy and his little brother Little Pea, are walking home from the local movie theater after watching the pecking. Little do they know, they are being followed by a shady character. At the end of of a sidewalk, the shady character is the "Milk Money Bandit" (Scallion 3), a theif who steals milk money. He demands Percy and his little brother's milk money. After obtaining the money, the "Milk Money Bandit', walks on a rooftop and his cornered by Larry-Boy. Larry-Boy carries him over the roof and shakes the money onto the ground, giving back to Percy and Little Pea. Larry-Boy then drops the "Milk Money Bandit" in Scooter's police car. Meanwhile, Larry-Boy is talking to Alfred via radio line and tells and Alfred tells him to try a different techniqe to release criminals from his super suction ears. As Larry-Boy boasts about how well he did, he accidently knocks over a flower pot with a plant off the builing and it lands on some power lines. Inside the building, a lady is talking on the phone with someone else about some rumor. The power lines generate electricity while the plant is still on. The plant then falls off the power lines and into the sewers. In the sewers, the plant comes to life and smiles at the camera. The next morning, Alfred shows up at the Veggie Grade Valley School to talk to the students about his stories and volunteers for the class. The student's teacher, Dad Asparagus, asks Alfred if he'd like to stay for a while. But Alfred says he needs to go home and "recharge my batteries". Saying that, brings wonder to Junior and Laura's minds. On the way home, Junior and Laura wonder why Alfred would say that he needed to go home and recharge his batteries? Junior says he has a toy that has rechargable batteries, his robot. They then say that Alfred he talks funny and kind of stiff, like Junior's robot. They then think that Alfred's a robot and they say they need to keep this a secret, then a voice asks what needs to be a secret. The two look down and see a talking weed with yellow hair, sparkling red glasses, red lipstick and a Brooklyn accent. The weed badgers Junior and Laura what is the secret. They say it it is about Alfred, and the weed lies saying that she knows Alfred very well. Junior and Laura then say that Alfred is a robot. The weed says that she will keep the secret. Later that day, Percy Pea is playing soccer and he hears a voice. He turns his head and finds the weed that recently talked to Laura and Junior. She breaks her promise and tells him about Alfred being a robot. Then she goes over to Mr. Nezzer's backyard. She tells him and Dad Carrot the secret. Dad Carrot then says he read a book about robots taking over the world and says Alfred is on the library board. The next day, Alfred and Larry are looking in the flower garden looking at Alfred's well grown pentunia. The phone rings and Alfred goes in to answer it. Larry looks down to find Alfred's pentunia destroyed by the weed. She tries to tell Larry that Alfred is a robot, but Alfred calls Larry in to the phone. Larry answers the phone, it is the blonde haired mayor of Bumblyburg (Madame Blueberry). She asks if he can contact Larry-Boy for a weed problem that is spreading all over the city and might be trouble. Larry confirms that help is on the way and Larry prepares for duty. At Mr. Nezzer's house, Larry-Boy tries various gadgets and equipment to take out the weed but none of it does anything. He calls in Alfred to tell him that nothing can stop the weed. Alfred tells Larry-Boy to get his super-suction ear down by the weed. After doing that, Alfred asks Larry-Boy to come back to the Larry-cave, but the weed surprisingly has bruting strength to hold on to Larry-Boy's ear. After stuggling, Larry-Boy manages to get away. Back at the Larry-cave, Alfred has made some new discoveries about the weeds. The weeds grow not by sunlight, but by something else, and that there are many weeds all over Bumblyburg and they grow at a fast pace. Larry-Boy turns his back on a joystick that controls a sattelite that's tracking all the weeds. When the joystick was moved, the sattelite has been ordered to look under Bumblyberg. Once happened, yet another discovery has been found out. The weeds are all connected to a big green thing known only as one thing... the Motherweed! Seeing this, Alfred gives Larry-Boy orders to go and sabatoge the Motherweed. Larry-Boy gets in his Larry-mobile and heads out. On the road, Alfred asks Larry-Boy to activate the Larry-plane. Once in the sky, Alfred tells Larry-Boy to push the red button. The button disables the wings and Larry-Boy starts to panic. Alfred calms Larry-Boy that it's all part of the mission and asks Larry-Boy to press the blue button. Once activated, armor plates over the Larry-plane's windows and a drill pops out the front of the Larry-plane. Once underground, Alfred tells Larry-Boy that he is in drill mode and his vehicle has cooridnates heading toward the Motherweed. Once in the sewer system, Alfred tries to call in Larry-Boy, but due to the hard walls in the sewer, communication is impossible. Paniced about the situation, Alfred tries to go and save Larry-Boy on his scooter. He goes to officer Scooter for help, but Scooter panics and calls Alfred a robot. Alfred is confused, but still heads towards the city for help. Meanwhile underground, Larry-Boy still goes with the mission and finds the weed. He finds a small one similar to the ones above the surface, but he turns his head and finds the real one who is so big. He runs to his vehicle and finds some weapons. He tries to use it on the Mother Weed but the weapons malfunction and the weed attacks Larry-Boy. Meanwhile in the courtyard at the Bumblyburg city hall, Alfred tells the blond haired mayor that Larry-Boy is in need of help. But due to the curse spreading, the blond haired mayor believes that he is a robot and everyone near by gang up on Alfred and block him. After the citizens keep arguing with Alfred about the curse, the ground begins to shake and rumble and cracks are created. The mother weed pops out and grabs Alfred and holds him hostage. Junior and Laura watch in horror as Dad Asparagus watches as well. When asked how this happened, everyone says that Alfred is a robot who wants to take over the world. Dad goes up and asks if she made up the story. She says that she never spread it and mentions the kids names, which makes Dad turn to them and ask what happened. The kids tell them about Alfred recharging his batteries and thinking that he is a robot. Dad Asparagus tells them that what Alfred was saying was a figure of speech and what he was really saying was that Alfred was tired and needed to go home and rest. Dad says nice words about the curse and flowers pop up Just like cure flora. Seeing this Junior and Laura head to officer Scooter and tells him that Alfred is a nice man and everyone says nice things about Alfred. Suddenly, more flowers bloom like cure bloom on the cause and the weed's head turns into a giant flower. Alfred slides down to safety and everyone apologizes for believing the rumors, Alfred forgives everyone. Alfred asks where Larry-Boy is and Larry-Boy uses his plunger to get back up to the surface. As he wheels himself up, everyone sees how hurt he is from the curse. He looks around to see the flowers and asks if there is a flower show going on. The story ends with a flower landing on the screen. Characters *4 asparagus (debut) *giant crazed chicken (debut) *Dad Asparagus *Mr. Nezzer *Lenny Carrot (cameo) *Dad Carrot *Percy Pea *Li'l Pea *Milk Money Bandit Scallion #3 *Larry-Boy/Larry the Cucumber As Himself *Jimmy Gourd (picture) *Scooter Carrot As Policeman *Alfred Archibald Asparagus As Herself *Women of the Shadow (debut) *Asparagus Singers *Laura Carrot Purple Shirt As Herself *Junior Asparagus Orange Shirt As Himself *Barth (debut, cameo) *Gordy (debut, cameo) *Renee Blueberry (debut, cameo) *The Rumor Weed (debut) *Madame Blueberry *Dad Pea *The Mother Weed *Unnamed Bumblyburg Citizens Scallions As Debut *Mom Cucumber (debut, cameo) *Baby Cucumber (debut, cameo) *Francois French Zucchini the Cucumber (debut, cameo) *Kenny USA Zucchini the Cucumber (debut, cameo) *Tim Carrot (debut, cameo) *Grandpa Carrot (debut, cameo) *Keith Carrot (debut, cameo) *Chili (debut, cameo) *Dr. Glocken (debut, cameo) *Jack (debut, cameo) *Marcus Mushroom (debut, cameo) *Angus Mushroom (debut, cameo) *Gladis Mushroom (cameo) *Lazarus Mushroom (debut, cameo) *Pepe (debut, cameo) Trivia *'Moral:' Be careful with what you're going to say. *This is the first Larry-Boy episode that Madame Blueberry appears in. *This is the last appearance of the Asparagus Girls known as The Asparagus Singers. *This is the only appearances of Dr. Glocken the Onion, The Mushroom Family, Pepe the Bell Pepper, Chili the Chilli Pepper, and Jack the Pumpkin, Tim Carrot, Ed Carrot, and Larry Scallion, and Usa Cucumber and French Cucumber. *There are some mentionings in this episode that references the last episode like: **Percy saying what happened the last time they were on the sidewalk and him and Lil' Pea look up in the sky. **Bob the Tomato is in his first picture. **Jimmy Gourd is in his picture. **Scooter thinks a space alien crashed his cruiser. **Larry-Boy says that if anymore space aliens fall into Bumblyburg, he's ready for them. **When Archie tells Larry-Boy to come back to the Larry Cave, if you look on the bottom right of the monitors, you can see the Junior hologram from the last episode. **This is the second episode with no VeggieTales Theme Song and Countertop, but there was a VeggieTales Theme Song and Countertop back in "Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!" *The veggietales title was being considered of being dropped for this episode according to Phil Vischer *Was going to be the last half hour VeggieTales film, until budget concerns made the plan being dropped according to Phil Vischer * The scene where Larry-Boy confronts the Milk Money bandit was originally going to be in "Larry-Boy! And The Fib from Outer Space!", but the scene was too long that it ended up being cut and being put in Rumor Weed, according to the DVD commentary *On the main screen, there's an Easter egg to the right of the features logo. If you go there, a rarely scene trailer for the show will be shown. The reason it wasn't used was because it was deemed a little scary for kids, kind of like the batman trailers. *This one of Mike Nawrocki's three favorite VeggieTales episodes. The other two are "Madame Blueberry" and "Are You My Neighbor?". *Fans wrote to Big Idea after Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space was released saying that there weren't enough woman characters. After hearing this, Big Idea made the next villain a woman. Fans wrote saying this time about how it was rude that woman are gossipy. *Jeremy Vickery Was Animating The Weed Shapes And Larry-Boy *This Is Adam Holmes's Last Episode *This Is Mark Buczek's Last Episode *This Is Bryan Moll's Last Episode *This Was The Last Episode To Use Softimage. The next episodes are now animated with Maya. *This Is Nicole Allen's First Episode *This Is Andy Arnett's First Episode *This Is Richard Gouge's First Episode *This Is Patty O'Kelley's First Episode *This Is Mark Vulcano's First Episode. Before veggietales, he worked for the now bankrupt gaming company Sierra. *This Is Henry Vera's First Episode *This Is Ryan Williams First Episode *When Andy Arnett, Thomas Danen, Aaron Hartline, Mike Laubach, Joe McFadden, Bryan Moll, Charles Ramsey, Ron Smith, Nathan Tungseth, Jeremy Vickery, Marc Vulcano and Ryan Willams Were Going Home, Robert Ellis Stayed Behind Animating The Larry-Cave Segement. *The last episode to made with Big Idea's twelve video deal from Word Music. Every episode from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? to this one has been re-distributed by Lyrick Studios and has been released onto the public markets like Wal-Mart, Target and K-Mart, rather than the Christian book stores being the only stores releasing the videos. *There are some characters like Mom Cucumber, Larry Scallion, Tom Scallion, Mr. Scallion, Ed Carrot, Tim Carrot, Grandpa Carrot, French Cucumber, & French Cucumber, & Renee Blueberry, Gourdy Gourd, & Barth the Cucumber who are the family members of Larry the Cucumber, Laura Carrot, Mr. Nezzer, Jimmy & Jerry Gourd, & Madame Blueberry & Scallion #3 Gallery Weed 1998 cover.jpg|1998 cover Weed 1999 cover.jpg|1999 cover Weed 1999 back cover.JPG|1999 back cover Weed 2000 cover.jpg|2000 cover Weed 2004 VHS cover.jpg|2004 VHS cover Weed 2004 DVD cover.jpg|2004 DVD cover Weed 2004 DVD back cover.jpg|2004 DVD back cover Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in need of a transcript Category:Larry-Boy & The Rumor Weed Category:Larry's Favorite Stories